chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Business
The Chuckle Brothers deal with a gorilla. Plot Paul and Barry run a Pet Sitting service in the middle of nowhere with rubble lying around. They receive a phone call from a stranger who wants them to look after what they think is a cat named Tiddles is really a gorilla which lives in a very fancy house with a very silly man. After the introduction they enter the house (With a few practical jokes here and there) and get told what to do. Before they could ask the questions he zooms off to the Practical Jokers Convention. They attempt to call him but no sound is heard. They discover a trail of fish which they think it will lead to him and follow it. They find his room at last where Paul enters slowly. The door slams starling Barry and Paul lets out a yell. Barry enters and gets a similar reaction to Paul who is sitting on the wardrobe frighten. Scene cuts to Barry reading the list with Tiddles and Paul entering. Paul is carrying a trolley full of deserts. Every time either of them mentions banana they get splattered in cream cakes which annoys the 2. To stop any more madness they take him out for a walk which Tiddles is not a fan off. They continue walking but Tiddles rushes off to avoid more walking. Paul and Barry go look for him. Scene cuts to a phone box with Merriment talking to Sir Tabystock Smythe about documenting a rare intelligent gorilla as part of a gag. Paul an Barry head back to the house and hears the phone ring. Paul answers it and gets through to Merriement. He states that Sir Tabystock Smythe is coming around but because Tiddles is gone there is no gorilla to see so Paul dresses Barry in a gorilla costume to impersonate Tiddles to solve the problem. Tabystock Smythe enters to look at him and sees nothing more but a common wild animal. He states that Gorillas belong in Africa which shocks the two. The Gorilla runs of (AKA Barry) around the house. Bary and Paul hide behind the corner while Tabystock Smythe runs off to find the gorilla. He runs to Tiddles room and finds the real Tiddles inside which startles him. Meanwhile Paul sets up a trap for Tiddles so he can trap him. When Barry is sent of to look for Tiddles he sees him running away from Tabystock Smythe so Barry (By the way he was in the gorilla suit the whole time) runs off with him. Tabystock Smythe chases him into the woods. Back in the house Paul is annoyed that Barry has disappeared and so decides to Impersonate Tiddles, too, to capture him. (So currently there are three gorillas). Actually make that four because when Tabystock Smythe goes to his car he, too, decides to impersonate the gorilla. Barry runs to the shed for a rest. Scene cuts back to Paul who is putting the head on without noticing one of the gorillas outside and walks off. Scene cuts again to one of the gorillas who walks into the house then back to Paul who begins searching for Tiddles. Just as he does that he finds a copy of him and is startled. Paul thinks it's the real deal and tries to scare it into the cage. It works but in a stupid way he enters the cage, too. Another of the gorillas enter and discover what happens. So he shuts the cage trapping two gorillas and leaving the other two safe then walks off. The trapped gorillas see each other, get startled and scream. Eventually they reveal themselves then they scream for help. Barry hears the voices and runs in with the suit still on. He runs in to help but the real Tiddles blocks him and they run around the cage. But everything is all focused on Tabystock Smythe when he excites everyone with his luxury mansion for the intelligent gorrila (But we don't know which is which yet) Everyone is confused on which is the smart one so they have a test to find the smart one. Starting with test A is sorting shapes. Gorilla B wins and Barry fails. Next is test B which is art. Barry draws a horrible vase flowers but Gorilla B is excellent. Finally it's music. Barry plays a failed attempt at chopsticks while Gorilla B plays a beautiful piece. Overall, Gorilla B wins the challenge and Barry is forced back to Africa. Before he is sent to Africa Barry reveals himself which angers Tabystock Smythe. So he leaves to prepare the rooms for Tiddles while Paul and Barry look after him. Paul insults Tiddles saying he is ugly and for the first time ever he really talks! Nope he was actually Merriment the whole time! He was trying to pay back Tabystock Smythe for all the tricks he has done to him. He states he was testing them for the job and that he does have a cat called Tiddles in the kitchen. They go to meet the cat. Sorry, I mean Lion. Merriment keeps a Lion as a pet. Paul leaves to get a whip and a chair while Barry tries to stall him. The episodes ends. Trivia *If you add a R in Monkey it spells the episode before The Exterminators which is why some people get confused. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes Written By Robert Taylor